


Cosas de castas

by OtFuRe666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtFuRe666/pseuds/OtFuRe666
Summary: Muchos son los problemas que se enfrentan día a día teniendo un punto de equilibrio con la familia pero ¿Qué pasa cuando tú familia te dice que estás muerto para ellos por el simple hecho de s̶e̶r̶ a̶l̶g̶u̶i̶e̶n̶ d̶i̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶e̶?  ¿O si naces bajo la obscuridad sin un apoyo, sin una guía? ¿Es comprensible creer que escoges el lado correcto?Ninguno sabe hasta qué punto detenerse pero la esperanza les hace disipar su miedo, les hace no ceder a su cruel naturaleza.
Relationships: Gin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Gin/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prólogo

Los exámenes fueron en la mañana y los resultados se los darían a más tardar al anochecer pues su padre no era una persona paciente y su humor solía empeorar con cada segundo teniéndolo a la espera.

—¿Por qué debemos hacernos éstos exámenes? —preguntó el rubio sosteniendo la mano de su madre

—Por nada en especial, solo es para asegurarnos de que sean unos alfas fuertes y sanos —respondió ella con una sonrisa al tomarlo en brazos y darle un beso en la frente.

Sanji hasta cierto punto era feliz en su familia pese a que sus hermanos le molestaban y su hermana junto a su padre le fueran indiferentes. Sentía que era normal en las familias llevarse así por lo que aceptaba lo que tenía, no creía que su vida llegase a ser mala... Pero estaba equivocado.

Ese día, en la tarde, sus padres se encerraron en el estudio supuestamente para hablar de los exámenes. Los cinco estaban pegados a la pared oyendo murmullos de ambos padres.

—Reiju... Tengo hambre —susurró bajito mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.

—Vete rápido a la cocina y come algo pero calla tu estómago —le dijo con seriedad la peli-rosa para luego soltar el agarre.

El menor suspiró levemente por si reacción pero asintió a sus palabras y caminó en dirección a la cocina. Los pasillos normalmente no eran tan confusos pero poco a poco sintió un extraño mareo junto a un raro aturdimiento. Poco a poco su garganta le raspaba debido a lo seca que estaba en ese momento y su piel empezaba a quemarle lo suficiente como para intententar arrastrarse hasta el marco de una ventana.

No podía distinguir bien a sus alrededores, ni siquiera podía escuchar más allá que un retumbar que le entraba por los oídos y lo desorientaba más de lo que ya estaba.

Solo podía sentir movimiento, y ver siluetas moverse de aquí allá pero su visión era borrosa, el mareo por momentos amenazaba con hacerlo desvanecer pero alguien a su lado lo sostenía firmemente del brazo llevándolo a quien sabe donde en ese estado tan deplorable, tan lamentable, para alguien como él.

Sus pensamientos no estaban estables, solo la tristeza estaba a su lado junto a una leve pesadilla de algunas sombras. Podía sentir como algunas manos lo movían como si revisaran su estado pero el problema era no poder distinguirlas por culpa del cansancio y el mareo que lo dejaron rendido en el frío piso por culpa de un desmayo.

Cuando despertó no fué por los rayos de sol que normalmente asomaban por su ventana ni tampoco por su madre que solía despertarlo con un beso en la frente, ni siquiera por el ruido molesto de sus hermanos sino por el frío de la cama de concreto en la que estaba recostado además de una molestia en su cuello.

El menor no entendió nada de su situación así que se acercó a la puerta cercana pero sin tener éxito al querer abrirla. No entendía lo que pasaba así que empezó a gritar por ayuda pese a que el collar le causaba un dolor en su garganta que persistía junto a extraños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo de forma dolorosa y pausada, haciendo que se sentara sobre el suelo y empezara a llorar.

Tenía hambre, miedo y ese maldito bochorno que no se podía calmar. Pensó por un momento que había sido secuestrado pero cuando vió la puerta abrirse se alegró al ver a su padre pero se extrañó al ver que le seguían varias enfermeras

—Padre ¿qué...?

—Sostengan a la falla.

Todas las practicantes sostuvieron al pequeño de brazos y piernas quién buscaba zafarse al ver como una de ellas se acercaba con una jeringuilla con un líquido azulado.

—¡Papá...! ¡Papá, por favor...! ¡Ayúdame! —sollozaba intentando alcanzar a Judge sin dejar de patalear.

Una de las enfermeras alcanzó a clavar la aguja y poco a poco el medicamento entró en el brazo de Sanji quién lentamente dejaba de sentir las náuseas y el calor pero aún no mostraba miedo por el comportamiento de aquellas mujeres y de su padre quién le había dado la espalda.

—Largo de aquí, Sanji. No importa que lleves mi sangre o no, lo único que te pediré es que no digas que eres mi hijo ni que conoces a los Vinsmoke —escupió con rabia abriendo la puerta de aquél cuarto oscuro— Vete ya, en ésta familia no hay lugar para otro error como Omega.

—Pero... Pero pa- —Sanji había intentado sostener el saco de Judge pero el sonido de un disparo le hizo apartarse y caer de espaldas, mirando atónito el humo que salía del arma que sostenía Judge.

—Sanji, soy humano así que no puedo matar a mi propio hijo... —levantó el cañón para colocarlo sobre su frente, cargando el arma delante suyo— ... Pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi humanidad si no te vas ahora.

El menor estaba tan absorto a lo que veía que las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaban a salir conforme se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba de aquella oscura habitación hasta perderse de vista por la niebla.

—Señor Judge, tenemos informes de que pronto habrá una pelea de territorios cerca de aquí —le informó uno de sus subordinados mientras entregaba las notas al rubio mayor.

—Bien, entonces es hora de irnos.

—Pe-Pero señor, ¿qué... qué hay del jóven Sanji? 

—Deja que lo maten. Él ya no es asunto mío.


	2. S͜͡u͜͡e͜͡r͜͡t͜͡e͜͡ d͜͡e͜͡ t͜͡o͜͡n͜͡t͜͡o͜͡s͜͡, é͜͡x͜͡i͜͡t͜͡o͜͡ d͜͡e͜͡ a͜͡s͜͡t͜͡u͜͡t͜͡o͜͡s͜͡

Huir de aquél lugar de mala muerte era su prioridad pese a tener ese molesto impulso de llorar.

A veces limpiaba las lágrimas que se asomaban pero éstas volvían a salir debido a que su rumbo era desconocido. Literalmente lo era. Ya no había un patio grande lleno de plantas y toda clase de flores aromáticas sino que ahora había calles desoladas, llenas de basura y de alguno que otro roedor.

—Que... Que miedo — pensaba deteniendo su caminar para limpiar su nariz y poder descansar un poco al ver que nadie le perseguía.

Se sentó un momento al costado de un bote de basura y se abrazó a si mismo al sentir una corriente de aire. Supuestamente no debería preocuparse por el frío pero por lo visto su temperatura había descendido por culpa de su descanso, haciéndolo que comenzara a toser y se volviera un ovillo al intententar mantener su calor corporal.

Quería tener su mente distraída pero no sabía en qué pensar al sentir molestia aún en su brazo derecho. Revisó el área lastimada, notando como la zona del piquete se volvía un moretón no más grande que una moneda.

—Pobrecito, si no te curas se infectará y se pudrirá —le murmuró al oído un extraño rubio con una careta de león— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Sanji tembló ligeramente mientras cubría su moretón y negaba ante sus palabras; intentaba ser valiente pero poco a poco se vió rodeado de gente con atuendos raros y máscaras tenebrosas. Hizo el intento de huir pero sin esperarlo, alguien tiró de su collar levantando lo del suelo hasta casi ahorcarlo.

—Abs-sama... Creo que conseguimos el premio mayor —habló un subordinado con una careta de rata.

—No solo ganamos territorio, también conseguimos un nuevo juguete para el Dr. Hogback —murmuraron otros compañeros.

—No canten victoria, no sabemos si es de segunda mano — insinuó un tercero al acercarse más y más a Sanji quién era bajado de las alturas pero seguía siendo sostenido del collarín sin tener algún chance de siquiera moverse.

—Je, entonces revísenlo. Luego lo llevaremos a casa, ¿verdad, mascota? —quizá no podía notarla, pero Sanji no era tan tonto para ignorar la posible sonrisa torcida que mostraba aquél gato tonto— Dos de ustedes, revísenlo. El resto envíen un mensaje, volveremos antes de la media noche con el botín.

El par de secuaces acataron sus ordenes y se acercaron para apresar al chico de pies y manos para revisar mejor su cuerpo; ambos levantaban su playera amarilla para revisar que no hubiera marcas de dientes ni ninguna otra mancha extraña.

Sanji no entendía lo que buscaban pero si sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. Sentir aquellas manos examinando sus hombros y cuello le causaban ciertos ascos pero el maloliente aliento de cada hombre le hizo temblar, sobretodo cuando sintió que parte de este chocaba sobre su rostro, causando que un par de lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos pero que también buscara soltarse del agarre 

—¡Suéltenme...! ¡No soy el juguete de nadie! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al dar una patada con el empeine de su pierna derecha sobre las ingles de uno de sus captores.

Un alarido se oyó por todo el callejón y las calles contiguas, lo cuál fue tomado como aviso para que la mitad de enmascarados saliera huyendo de ahí, incluido su líder.

—¡Ma-maldito niño! ¡Arruinaste todo! —gritó el hombre con la mascara de rata quien apuntó a la frente del menor con un arma tambaleante.

El pequeño no supo como reaccionar ya que el ruido y los aromas de gente acercándose lo agobiaban a tal punto de aturdirlo. Él solo se hizo un ovillo en el suelo en cuanto escuchó el sonido del disparo y cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensando por un instante en su madre y lo mucho que hubiera querido despedirse.

—Mamá, perdóname... No soy tan fuerte —sollozó bajito apretando los dientes al sentir que en cualquier momento sentiría la bala pero en vez de eso sintió como alguien le tomaba en brazos al levantarlo del sucio suelo

—Oye, mocoso. No sé lo que hiciste pero debemos irnos o nos cazaran — el azabache cubrió al rubio con su chaqueta al ver que la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre ellos al apenas alejarse del callejón— Tsk, en mal momento comenzó a llover.

Conforme avanzaban se podían escuchar pasos acercándose por lo que el moreno cruzaba avenidas desiertas esquivando disparos y evitando calles demasiado solitarias o poco alumbradas. Por toda la ciudad se había regado el rumor de que la zona del este estaba sin una banda dominante, dando paso a que grupos de distintas castas hicieran una masacre conforme avanzaba la noche y observaban como algunos novatos caían en emboscadas.

—¡Los niños buenos deben dormir y con gusto les ayudaré!— vociferó un castaño de pañuelo rojo quien apuntó al moreno y a Sanji pero que por suerte sus tiros dieron a un par de luces del alumbrado público.

—¡Mierda! ¡Vete al diablo Bill! ¡Púdrete, Peseta!

—¡Vamos Gin! ¡Solo algo de diversión! —contestó un segundo rubio sobre una motocicleta que continuó con los disparos a quemarropa sobre un desafortunado Gin que lentamente bajaba la velocidad al ser herido en el tobillo izquierdo.

—¡Hijos de perra! —respondió hecho una furia luego de haber saltado una barda con sus últimas fuerzas, quedándose recargada en ésta por unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y revisar que el menor estuviera bien— ¿Y tú por qué lloras? ¿También te lastimaron?

—N-n-no... Y-y-yo no-no lloro —gruñó con molestia en su voz en un intento de sonar seguro pero debido a que la voz se le quebraba solo se secó sus lágrimas con la chaqueta del moreno.

—Bien, entonces quédate aquí. Estarás a salvo hasta la mañana —se levantó de golpe y con la bandana de su brazo cubrió su herida para detener el sangrado.

—Pe-pero te harán daño otra vez —se colgó sobre la pierna sana del mayor dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su ya empapado rostro— ¡No puedes ir como si nada a morir!

El rostro de Gin en ese momento pasó de sorpresa a una cuantas carcajadas quedando algo anonadado ante lo que pasaba.

—Jajaja, ¿en serio, un renacuajo de diez años me dirá que hacer? —se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y luego despeinó la amarilla melena del menor— Eres raro y eso te hace especial. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver.

—¿Lo-lo prometes, Gin? —gimoteó limpiando su nariz con su muñeca.

—Por ahora sobrevive. No dejes que te atrapen —le acomodó mejor su chaqueta y colocó unos cuantos cartones ensima— Suerte niño, la nesecitaras.

Sanji miró por última vez al moreno antes de perderse entre las calles inundadas tanto de lluvia como rastros de sangre; sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso y se cubrió mejor con aquella prenda a la vez que se acomodaba sobre unos cartones en un intento de conciliar el sueño.

—No soy... Renacuajo... Soy... Sanji 

Muchas preguntas quería que le fueran respondidas pero a lo mucho tendría que esperar detrás de aquél restaurante, a que los disparos cesaran y que la neblina se llevara el aroma a sangre y podredumbre


	3. 𝐶𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑧

Para Zeff, el día prometía ser igual que los demás que los otros, con pequeños locales siendo reparados y las calles siendo lentamente pobladas con gente a lo largo del día.

Con el tiempo le sorprendía su forma de actuar; era como si nada pasara, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a vivir en aquella monotonía violenta, llena de muertos y desaparecidos, junto a cortos periodos de restauración y paz.

—A veces el hombre es más un problema que un misterio —sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando entre las calles hasta doblar en la esquina y ser sorprendido por un agitado Patty.

—Jefe, ha pasado algo en el restaurante...

—Dejame adivinar, intentaron robarnos otra vez ¿no?

—Eh... No, al contrario. La caja está bien resguardada. Incluso la llave sigue en su sitio.

—Si no es eso, ¿entonces qué será? —resopló molesto mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada del restaurante.

—Bueno pues...

—Lo que Patty quiere decir es que hay un niño en la parte trasera —le interrumpió Carne quién rodeaba las cajas vacías de Fernet Branca junto a otros cocineros que miraban con lastima al rubio.

El mayor caminó en medio del tumulto de gente para revisar al intruso; éste tenía fiebre pero sus manos delataban tenues tonos azulados.

—Es débil pero aún hay pulso —Zeff tomó al pequeño en brazos para cubrirlo con su saco en vez de la húmeda chaqueta— ¡Rápido, dos de ustedes llamen a un médico! ¡Patty, Carne, preparen una sopa de pollo! ¡El resto, preparen el almacén! ¡Consigan unas mantas o algo antes de que éste niño muera de frío! —la parte trasera del restaurante se había vuelto un gallinero con todos corriendo sin un orden y al borde del pánico,en cambio, Zeff solo sostenía al menor en brazos mientras intentaba que abriera los ojos— Oye, mocoso. Tienes prohibido dormirte así que no cierres los ojos.

Intentó moverlo un poco para que despertara pero luego procedió a darle un par de golpes suaves en sus mejillas hasta hacerlo entreabrir sus ojos.

—Mmm... ¿Pa-papá? —murmuró con dificultad al intentar tomar la mano de aquél hombre pues aunque sabía bien que su padre no lo trataría con cuidado, muy en el fondo quería creer que su padre lo quería.

Lentamente su visión empeoraba y el gruñir de su estómago junto a su garganta reseca le hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

No supo cuánto estuvo inconsciente pero a duras penas pudo saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Primero fué llevado a una habitación improvisada, una bodega llena de alimentos y con una cama sencilla; después le cubrieron con mantas mientras un par de cocineros entraban junto a una mujer con cuerpo joven y rostro de señora que sostenía con una mano una botella de vino y con otra a un niño castaño de ojos azules de no más de dos años junto a un hombre que peinaba tres mechones largos de cabello que sostenía un sombrero de copa alta además de cargar a la espalda una mochila de cuero.

—Vaya, por lo visto necesitas ayuda —le dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras su compañera entregaba al pequeño moreno con uno de los cocineros

—Cuidenlo bien y más vale que no llore o me encargaré del culpable —les gruñó ella con seriedad mirando a cada uno como si fuese a sacarles los ojos.

Carne y el resto temblaron ante la amenaza pero salieron en silencio dejando entre abierta la puerta para poder oír el diagnóstico del chico pero fué un intento en vano ya que Zeff cerró la puerta con una de sus famosas patadas.

—Doctor, por favor —murmuró sentándose sobre un saco de patatas mientras lo observaba hacer su trabajo; él inició revisando la temperatura del chico colocando un termómetro sobre su boca, así como también observó su pulso y sus reflejos—Hiruluk ¿el niño estará bien? 

El mayor no respondió al instante, solo miró de reojo al del mostacho rubio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la puerta.

—Zeff, ve a la cocina y pide a alguien que te traiga una sopa o algo caliente para el chico. No debe tomar medicinas con el estómago vacío —habló con seriedad mientras colocaba un par de almohadas como apoyo para Sanji— Doctorine, ayúdame a despertarlo pero sé cuidadosa. No quiero que caiga de la cama ni que empiece a llorar.

Ambos adultos acataron órdenes mostrándose extraños ante el cambio repentino de actitud, quizá había una mala noticia que dar.

—Bien, bien. Pero no me hables así, idiota —le refunfuñó Kureha con molestia pero levantando su rubia cabeza, siendo igual o más cuidadosa que cuando levantaba al pequeño Chopper, aunque el pequeño poco a poco abría sus ojos gracias al ruido de su estómago— Bueno, al menos sabemos que vivirá otro día.

Sanji se sorprendió al ver a ambos adultos pero no tenía energías como para expresarlo así que solo se recargó en las almohadas y entre tanto, observó por un rato el marco de la puerta hasta ver entrar al hombre del mostacho con una bandeja llena de comida.

—Aquí tienes mocoso. Más te vale no dejar nada —sonrió por unos segundos mientras los médicos preparaban la dosis de jarabe.

—Bi-bien —susurró tomando con cuidado el primer bocado, soltando un leve sonido de satisfacción conforme probaba la sopa del mayor.

El plato de comida era bueno, quizá porque era igual a una comida casera o tal vez porque el hambre le haría comerse las reservas del almacén. No tenía idea de qué pero debía admitir que cada bocado le daba calidez a su joven cuerpo ya que lentamente recuperaba color en sus mejillas y el gruñir de su estómago se silenciaba de a poco.

—¿Verdad que está bueno? Come más —hablaron desde la puerta Patty y Carne, responsables del platillo, sonriendo al ver que el chico parecía disfrutar de la comida pero él no parecía notar que había más gente, quizá porque tenía la mirada baja o tal vez porque sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que no podía dislumbrar más que siluetas borrosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza. Mi compu me borró el tercer capítulo y tuve que rehacerlo.  
> Espero que les esté gustando.


	4. Vᴏᴄᴇs ᴇɴᴛʀᴇ ᴀᴠᴇɴɪᴅᴀs

Luego de que él estuviera fuera de peligro, a lo largo de los días se corrió como pólvora el rumor de que el Baratie tenía como empleado a un niño luego de la toma de territorios.

—Pobre niño, debieron haberlo traído a la fuerza.

—He escuchado que es su hijo ilegítimo...

—Y yo que su madre le dejó al pequeño luego de acabarse el dinero...

Querer escapar de la molesta voz de comerciantes y vendedores se volvía un reto casi imposible de eludir ya que cada calle le llevaba a un nuevo chisme.

—Dicen por ahí que solo es una fachada, que el Baratie se está volviendo un lugar peligroso...

—Lo más seguro es que intenten ganarse la vida con otra cosa además de la cocina.

—¿No supieron? El mercado de esclavos se ha vuelto el segundo negocio más importante. Veo que él Baratie piensa en grande.

—Ustedes no pueden estar más equivocados, imbéciles —arrojó con odio una jóven voz hacia el grupo de vendedores quienes solo agacharon la mirada y temblaron al ver llegar al jóven moreno quién tomó una manzana de aquél puesto y al darle una mordida, escupió el bocado al suelo y lanzó la fruta hacia la cabeza de la dueña— Tu fruta está desabrida, casi tanto como tu boca.

—Mocoso estúpido — apretó los puños y murmuró más cosas inaudibles para Gin, aunque a él no le importaba nada de lo que decía esa mujer ya que estaba centrado en vigilar las calles.

Había rostros nuevos gracias a la limpieza que hubo la noche anterior, así que obedecería órdenes para tener nuevos reclutas o quizá recolectaria nuev información y después volvería con su jefe para darle el reporte de lo que había visto desde la mañana.

—Tsk. Pearl, eres un cretino. Contesta el maldito teléfono —presionaba la pantalla del celular con más fuerza hasta casi estrellar la pantalla de lo ser por sentir que algo húmedo se había impactado contra su cabeza.

Revisó de que se trataba que era aquél proyectil y solo suspiró un poco aliviado al ver que solo era un poco de fruta malograda.

—¡Sabo, es mi turno de ir al trabajo con papá! —gritó un enfurecido azabache al perder de vista a su hermano y su padre. Estaba molesto por tener que quedarse con el abuelo en un restaurante en dónde no podía comer nada— Demonios, estoy harto de quedarme con el abuelo —lanzó al suelo su segunda fruta malograda y después miró al moreno de enfrente suyo— Oye, ¿estás bien? No quise lanzarte nada pero es tu culpa por atravesarte.

Gin no respondió, solo sacudió su cabeza y miró incrédulo al mocoso de ocho años que estaba enfrente suyo pues muchos huían de él apenas sentían su aroma.   
En su mente era imposible que alguien no huyera de él, parecía estar dentro de una alucinación.

—Hola, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy —se acercó a la mano limpia del mayor y tomó su mano en un ligero apretón amistoso— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? 

—Eh... Yo-yo... Me llamo Gin —correspondió al saludo aún estando algo confundido, sobretodo por las palabras del más jóven.

—¿Gin? Ya veo, me gusta tu nombre. Es fácil de decir, shi shi shi~ —para Luffy nunca fué difícil hacer amigos y Gin no sería la excepción, sobretodo porque no le había gritado por lanzarle la fruta.

—¡Luffy, no te separes tanto o nos regañaran! —le regañó cierto niño de cabellera rubia que alcanzó a darle un golpe en la cabeza hasta formarle un chichón— ¡Cómo vuelvas a alejarte nos meterás a ambos en problemas! —Sanji estaba dispuesto a tirar de sus mejillas hasta dejarlas flojas pero no pudo hacerlo cuando reconoció una silueta amiga— ¡Gin! ¡Que alivio, sigues vivo! 

El menor intento acercarse a abrazar al mayor pero en vez de eso recibió un golpe en la frente que le hizo asustarse mientras sobaba el golpe.

—Tranquilizate, luego podrás saludarme. Por ahora deja que el perfume de tu amigo se quede un rato —señaló los restos de fruta en su ropa, haciendo que los niños le olfatearan un poco y luego pusieran expresión de desagrado.

—¡Hueles asqueroso! 

—¡Si, huele a algo que enterré en el jardín con Ace! —gruñó molesto un pequeño Luffy que no dejaba de apretar su nariz.

Por su parte, Gin se permitió reír a carcajadas por unos pocos segundos tras la inocente honestidad de los pequeños. Mucha gente de alrededor miraba confundidos la pequeña función; algunos continuaron en sus negocios pero otros solo murmuraban a sus espaldas sin importar que tan cerca estuvieran de ellos.

Sanji arrugó levemente el seño pero luego volvió la vista a Gin al sentir que palmeaba un par de veces su cabeza, quizá para distraerlo de la palabrería de la gente. El gesto era algo extraño para él pero no le desagradaba ya que le recordó la noche de lluvia que lo salvó.

—Oye, yo también quiero jugar a la mascota —dijo el azabache menor mientras cambiaba lugares con el cocinero menor y sonreía de oreja a oreja pese a que el chichón sobresalía de su cabello.

El moreno solo suspiró en señal de cansancio y unos segundos después apartó sus manos de ambas cabelleras para ponerse a la altura de ambos niños y poder mirarlos con algo de seriedad; poco a poco las miradas se habían vuelto molestas por lo que debían irse si no quería incomodar a nadie más... Por ahora.

—Antes que nada ¿díganme por qué están tan lejos del Baratie? —se estiró un momento, cojeó un par de pasos lejos de ambos niños y luego hizo un ademán para que le siguieran— Podrían causar problemas si alguien los ve perdidos.

—Bueno, yo no me perdí... Creo —murmuró el rubiecillo mirando de lado a lado y tomaba la mano de ambos peli-negros para no perderse y para evitar que Luffy robara comida de los puestos cercanos, aunque tenía que aguantarse el fétido aroma de su guía— Solo seguí a Luffy porque me dijo que sabía el camino de vuelta...

—Idiota, aún así no es razón para irse sin avisar —golpeó levemente la frente de cada uno y luego les explicó cómo llegar al restaurante desde el mercado.

Algunas personas veían con incredulidad como el nieto de un alfa vice almirante podía tener tanta amistad en un rubio Omega y con un delincuente con eso. Todo parecía muy sospechoso para los transeúntes pero ellos no sé daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; los niños se veían emocionados por cada cosa que les mostraba el moreno. 

Sanji presta a atención al nombre de cada calle y al rostro de las personas de las que hablaba Gin; en cambio, Luffy observaba detenidamente cada puesto de comida y contaba las cuadras para llegar a cada uno. Faltaban poco, casi nada para llegar al Baratie pero su "travesía" se vió interrumpida cuando Patty y Carne le arrebataron a ambos niños y le miraban con mala cara.

—Hey, ¿se puede saber que planeabas hacer robándote éstos mocosos? —le gruñó Patty tronando sus nudillos como si buscara pelea ya que las habladurías de la gente terminaron llegando a los oídos del Baratie— No creas que por ser un adolescente tendré piedad de tí, aún tenemos cuentas que pagar.

La amenaza no le sentó bien a Gin pero debía tranquilizarse. Aún debía entregar su reporte y llegar temprano por lo que solo le hizo un ademán des despedida a sus "amigos" y le dió la espalda a su retador.

—No me interesa pelear con un beta que apesta a alcohol a éstas horas del día —soltó un escupitajo al suelo y levantó el dedo medio de su mano derecha— Sería rebajarme al nivel de un arrapiezo que no razona lo que oye —se acomodó la capucha de su chaqueta, resignado al aroma a pudrición que salía de su ropa, hasta que le tomaron del hombro y lo hicieron estar de frente al cocinero tatuado.

—Creeme, Gin. Voy a disfrutar oír crujir tus huesos con cada puñetazo —Patty puso fuerza en el agarre del brazo del contrario y pisó a propósito el pie lastimado del insolente chico, estando listo para golpearlo.


	5. ¿Por qué?

Una extraña presión en el pecho hizo que Sanji estuviera intranquilo al ver a su amigo en peligro. Intentó salir del agarre de Carne pero parecía un esfuerzo en vano ya que él parecía estar empeñado en no soltarlo a él ni a Luffy.

—¡Sueltame, Carne! ¿No ves que va a golpear a mi amigo? —el rubio siguió apelando a favor de su amigo pero parecía que gastaba saliva en vano; giró la cabeza para ver a Luffy pero por lo visto tenía la misma suerte que él.

Ninguno de los dos tenía oportunidad de ayudar, solo de observar como Patty formaba un puño y apuntaba directo a la cara del moreno.

—¡Patty, detente ahora! —gritó con fuerza Zeff lanzando una patada al hombro de su segundo chef para apartarlo del moreno— Maldición Patty, no estamos para dar espectáculos ¿sabes?

—Pe-perdone, jefe.

—Gin, ¿te encuentras... bien? —Zeff se había inclinado para ayudar al moreno a levantarse pero en su lugar solo había restos de fruta malograda y algunas vendas cubiertas de sangre seca.

—Su herida, debió haberse abierto —pensó Sanji algo preocupado mientras se acercaba a la zona del enfrentamiento.

—Lo sentimos señores pero el espectáculo terminó.

—No hay nada que ver aquí así que no estorben frente a nuestro restaurante.

Algunos cocineros espantaban a la gente pero Sanji los ignora, no podía evitar seguir preocupado por al moreno ¿por qué Patty había actuado de esa forma?. Hubiera sido bueno preguntarle al viejo pero ver su semblante le causó cierto escozor en la garganta.

—¿Por qué Zeff está triste? —abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ésta, solo se colgó de su mandil y señaló el restaurante.

Entender la indirecta era fácil para el mayor por lo que tomó a ambos niños en brazos y caminaron hacia el restaurante junto a los demás cocineros.

—Sanji, vea jugar un rato con Luffy y Chopper. Los adultos debemos seguir hablando —palmó un par de veces su cabeza y luego pasó a la oficina en dónde estaban Doctrine y un hombre canoso con uniforme de Marine. Los tres parecían preocupados, quizá por la pelea de hace unos momentos.

—Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, si tienen hambre pasen a la cocina. Ya hay cosas para servir —les llamó Carne mientras acomodaba algunos platos para los pequeños.

Luffy y Chopper estaban emocionados por el aroma tan agradable que salía de la cocina que no tardaron en devorar cada plato que les servían, incluso Sanji se les unió para comer las entradas y los platos fuertes. Quizá no eran platos grandes como los de los adultos pero podía asegurar que eran igual de buenos.

—Angi ¿kees que wl efsté buiwn? 

—Yo... No te entiendo ¿Qué dices, Luffy?

—Oh... Mmm... Espera —el azabache tomó de un golpe su vaso con agua y después suspiró— Quise decir ¿que si crees que esté bien? 

—Eh, pues... Cre-creo que es mejor pensar que sí... Preocuparse sin hacer algo solo es una molestia —murmuró bajito mientras servían de postre una rebanada de flan. 

En otra ocasión hubiera comido hasta dejar el plato limpio pero ésta vez no tenía apetito, solo giró su mirada para encontrarse con la de Patty. Le frunció el seño, le sacó la lengua y empujó el plato hacia delante mientras lanzaba la servilleta a un costado de la mesa.

Luffy imitó el gesto de su amigo pero tomó su plato y también comió de su postre. Solo Chopper sacó la lengua en forma de juego y empujó el plato a medio terminar ya que parecía lleno.

—Uffy, ten. Anji, ugar —le acercó el plato a Luffy y le dió los brazos a Sanji para ser cargado.

El azabache asintió y tomó la porción de postre que le daban mientras el rubio menor asentía y tomaba al pequeño para llevarlo a jugar arriba, cerca de una habitación improvisada pero antes de seguir, miró con seriedad a Patty.

—Patty, desde ahora no quiero postre. Gracias —tomó la mano de Luffy y ambos caminaron al segundo piso.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina algunos cocineros intentaban detener a Patty para que no fuera detrás de los pequeños.

—Patty-san, detengase. 

—Solo son niños, no tiene porqué ir a pegarles.

—Malditos mocosos, cuando estén más grandes me la pagarán —refunfuñó soltándose del agarre y tomando un poco del brandy que usaban para brasear la carne.

—Ellos no saben lo peligroso que es la gente como Gin. De una forma u otra tenemos que hacerles entender que él no es una buena persona y que no es bienvenido aquí —sentenció Carne terminando de hacer las preparaciones para la cena de esa noche


	6. 𝑩𝒂𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒂 𝒅𝒆 𝑵𝒊𝒄𝒐𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒂

De un momento a otro su mente dejó de procesar las imágenes que veía y el tiempo parecía detenerse.

— _¿Por qué ésto me parece tan familiar?_ —pensaba observando como el puño del cocinero se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro amenazando con impactar sus nudillos contra su boca— _Cierto. Ést_ o fué _hace un año, justo el día de mi cumpleaños._

En otro momento hubiera tomado fuerza para empezar a luchar pero su cuerpo no le respondía del todo. Su ausencia de reflejos podría deberse a la perdida de sangre o quizá a la exagerada cantidad de narcóticos en su sistema que le habían dado para sobre ponerse al dolor... No lo sabía, solo entendía que su cuerpo no se iba a mover, era como si estuviera esperando la paliza matutina con normalidad.

—¡Patty, detente ahora! —gritó con fuerza Zeff lanzando una patada al hombro de su segundo chef para apartarlo del moreno— Maldición Patty, no estamos para dar espectáculos ¿sabes?

Cuando lo soltó, el impacto de su espalda en el frío suelo lo hizo entrar en razón provocando que se sobresaltara y soltara un alarido más por el susto que por el dolor.

Iba a preguntar que era lo que había pasado pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarse ya que alguien le había cubierto la boca con su mano y lo había tomado de la cintura, casi cargandolo para llevarlo lejos de la muchedumbre.

Se revolvió un poco entre los brazos del extraño pero al notar el aroma a fressia y los adornos perleados en sus guanteletes, dejó de poner resistencia y dejó que lo llevara cerca de algunos negocios abandonados.

—Mierda, Gin. ¿No puedes hacer tus tareas del diario sin causar problemas? —murmuró el peliverde arreglándose un poco el cabello.

—En mi defensa, diré que ellos empezaron

—¿Aún sabiendo que tenemos prohibido acercarnos ahí? —le regañó el contrario arqueando una ceja mientras sacudía un poco su camisa.

El moreno no dijo nada, solo chasqueó la lengua y peinó su cabello hacia atrás para disimular su molestia.

—Perdón. Es solo... Qué no me parecía bien dejar a esos niños solos —murnuró como disculpa mientras tomaba su teléfono para leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

𝙶𝚒𝚗, 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚌𝚊 𝚊 𝙿𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚎𝚕𝚘 𝚊𝚚𝚞𝚒. 𝚃𝚞 𝚝𝚊𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚊, 𝚝𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚘 𝚑𝚊 𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚍𝚘.  
𝐻𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑙𝑒.

Miró de reojo a su compañero y ambos suspiraron al ver el mensaje; entendían que habían perdido demasiado tiempo en revisar su territorio así que debían pronto y asistir a su junta improvisada.

  
Durante el trayecto, muchas miradas se posaban sobre ellos, ya fuera por el aroma o por el logo que cargaba cada uno entre sus ropas; la situación era molesta pero nada que un cigarrillo no pudiera hacer para distraerlo.

—Eres menor de edad ¿cómo los consigues tan fácilmente?

—Eso no importa, ¿gustas uno? —mostró la cajetilla casi completa mientras buscaba su encendedor.

— _¿Tan mal está el mundo como para que un niño empiece a fumar?_ —se cuestionó Pearl tomando uno de aquellos cilindros y poder encenderlo.

Ambos caminaron entre las sombras de las calles hasta topar con el punto de reunión: "El gran Galeón", una taberna rústica de la que era dueño su jefe.

Todos en la zona sabían que a ese lugar solo entraban sus subalternos, algunos "aliados" y gente de mala cara. Incluso alguno que otro novato que buscaba problemas.

—Vaya,que sorpresa. Llegan tarde otra vez —susurró una voz femenina saliendo de las sombras, dejando ver su silueta cubierta por ropa entallada y un par de tacones de aguja. Cualquiera diría que era una mujer muy atractiva pero a pesar del exceso de maquillaje y la costosa vestimenta, él podía ver que solo se trataba de una chica de no más de quince años— Creí que los cigarros eran para adultos, no para críos estúpidos.

—Y yo que los tacones eran para damas, no para sabandijas chupa sangre —le contestó con burla Gin mientras se preparaba para una pelea.

—Vamos, no son niños pequeños para pelearse por tonterías —le regañó Pearl separandolos cuál dueño separa a sus mascotas— Gin, ¿a tí te mandaron mensaje primero, no? Entra de una vez, no hay que dejar esperar a Don Krieg.

Gin miró a su compañero y después a la pelirroja; al primero le hizo una leve reverencia como agradecimiento y a ella le mostró el dedo medio sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, haciendo que Ginrumy empezara a insultarle y casi atacarlo a golpes. Aquello molestó a Pearl pero fué paciente y solo la tomó de los hombros para evitar una riña inecesaria.

En cambio, el menor apenas dió un par de pasos dentro del local pudo sentir como las risas y la bulla eran cambiadas por murmullos casi imperceptibles para algunas personas. 

—Un mocoso no tiene porqué mandarnos.. Ni siquiera tiene qué estar aquí con nosotros... —uno de los reclutas nuevos en estado de ebriedad lo estaba retando a una pelea luego de haber bebido medio tarro de cerveza y después lanzarlo sobre el rostro del menor— Soy un alfa y merezco más el puesto que tú tienes, así que piérdete o date una buena ducha. Los adultos tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso pero tuvo que contener su cuerpo para no dejar salir su aroma, pese a que sentía náuseas del aroma tan empalagoso del contrario.

Dió una última calada a su cigarrillo y después dejó escapar una bocanada de humo con ceniza sobre el rostro del más alto, para luego derribarlo y someterlo al recargar su codo contra su garganta. Con facilidad pudo haberlo matado pero no estaba de ánimos, se le estaba haciendo tarde y lo más seguro era que recibiría un regaño.

—Te dejaré ir por ahora. Solo un consejo, cuida tu lengua antes de que alguien te la corte —lentamente bajó la presión sobre su cuello pero antes de apartarse, pudo ver que el contrario había tomado una botella de vidrio así que solo le tomó del brazo y lo giró hasta torcerlo pero no bastó con eso, así que como si nada le dió una patada hasta romperlo en tres partes.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Co-como te atreves a hacerme ésto?! ¡¿Qué nadie va hacer algo?!

Por un rato el silencio gobernó en la taberna pero de repente las risas golpeteaban contra las paredes haciendo que éstas vibraran por la fuerza del ruido.

—¿En serio esperabas que alguien te ayudara?

—Creí que eras un adulto y que podías acabar con cualquiera.

—No esperaba menos nuestro comandante.

Las risas y los halagos hacia Gin eran demasiado estruendosos pero no les prestaba atención ya que había visto a Pearl entrar antes que él y eso no parecía ser bueno.

— _Mierda, es la segunda vez que llego_ _tarde_ _._


End file.
